


All Hallows Eve

by PageSix



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 01:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PageSix/pseuds/PageSix
Summary: Halloween in New York brings more than Trick or Treaters





	All Hallows Eve

All Hallows Eve

 

 

October 31st. The day of the dead, or the eve of… or something. Whatever it was elsewhere, it was Halloween in New York City. The day had been bright and crisp and the evening was coming in clear and cold. All the trick or treaters were going to be hiding their costumes under winter coats, unless they were working the high rises.  
Runway magazine embraced Halloween as its unofficial official holiday. The pageantry and risk taking artistry behind the costumes and decorations were the representative standards under which creativity reigned.   
Nigel Kipling, having lost a bet to his good friend Andy Sachs, was dressed to impress his inner queen as a fairy godmother from Disney’s Sleeping Beauty. He glided through the halls of the premiere fashion magazine of the world, causing heads to turn, water to be choked or spewed, voices to murmur, and one icy eyebrow to arch near a perfectly coiffed silver white hairline. Surviving the day earned him a photo spot on the walls of their favorite hole in the wall bar. Surviving Miranda Priestly earned him a year’s worth of free first rounds.   
“Nigel,” the cool mellifluent voice called ever so softly from deep within the dragon’s lair. “Is there any particular reason you decided to raid the closet for this year’s Halloween gala?”  
“Miranda.” Nigel greeted evenly as he maneuvered through the doorway with his skirts. “So, what do you think?“ He twirled his skirt. “I was wondering if you would notice. I figure with my current exercise regimen I’ll be down to a 2 by Christmas.”   
Neither could maintain a straight face. Nigel let loose a warm chuckle and Miranda’s face turned a pale pink with her attempt to repress the laugh that was tickling to get out.   
The moment was over quickly and Miranda, being Miranda, immediately directed them back to business. Nigel could not remove his smirk of triumph as he internally cheered a year of free drinks.  
After they finished the actual meeting Miranda stopped Nigel before leaving to fill her curiosity. “Nigel, seriously, a fairy godmother? There has to be a story.”  
“Well there is. And I can sum it up in two words.” He paused to consider if he should actually speak them.   
Before he could abort, Miranda prodded. “Do tell.”  
“Andy Sachs.”  
“Really.” Spoken not quite as a question, but more as a demand to give up more information.  
“Mmm. She challenged me with a gentleman’s wager, so I had to rise to the occasion.”  
“I don’t understand why, exactly, you are wasting my time with tales of your sophomoric behavior.” She turned away, focusing her attention on the stack of papers on her desk and effectively kicking Nigel out.   
‘Ah well,’ he thought, ‘No blood or scarring. I’d call this a success.’

 

“You actually spoke my name and didn’t lose a lung?”  
“Oh Andy, she has never been fond of organ meat”, he smirked, innuendo fully intended.  
“Oh, that was bad.”  
Andy and Nigel were sharing a booth and a pitcher of original margaritas. It was a Friday night, the partiers were reveling, and they were well into the beginning of the weekend celebration. Andy took a healthy sip from her drink and began to pick at a thread of conversation.   
“So, she didn’t get all angry and monstrous when you mentioned my name?”  
“No.” Nigel thought a moment. “Actually, she was in an amazingly good mood today. When I said your name, I expected… something. But, all I got was a neutral, almost blasé dismissal.”  
“So, I’m no longer equal to the plague?”  
“Either you’ve magically received a promotion in Miranda’s personal rating system, or she got laid.”  
“Nigel!” Andy would have lost her drink if she had any left in her glass. “I cannot believe you said that. How could you say that and not get struck down by lightening?”  
“I live a charmed life. Or, again, she got laid.”  
An odd look ghosted over Andy’s face. “Do you really think so?”  
“Hmm? What?” Nigel was already onto something else, or someone else.   
“Miranda.” Andy sounded exasperated. “Do you really think she has someone new?”  
“No idea. I have made the educated choice to remain out of Miranda Priestly’s personal purview. I find it is safer to keep all contact with Miranda within the world of Runway.” Nigel picked the pitcher up and found it empty. Looking mournful, he begged off a repeat. “Time for me to head on out. But thank you for not reneging on you debt.”  
“You’re bailing on me?”  
“Sweetie, I am a forty-eight year old man dressed in a ball gown. The night will only last so long and my chances of utilizing this dress to find a prince are paring down quickly. So, I shall bid you adieu, and you can pick up the tab.”  
“Fine”, Andy yelled after him as he made his way through the throng of costumed revelers. “Run away ya big sissy. Just don’t call me when you end up in a pumpkin.”  
Andy paid the tab as instructed and headed home. The night was still young, but Andy had worked late every night over the past week and she was too exhausted to party. She made her way back to her apartment, the cold night air chilling her in her light jacket.   
By 9:30 she was safely tucked away in her Brooklyn apartment, sipping from a chai tea and catching up current events with her computer. She kept her lights down to a minimum to discourage tricksters from banging on her front door in their hunt for candy.  
At 11:15, just as Andy was about to go to bed there was a loud pounding on her door. Puzzled by the late arrival, she flipped lights on as she made her way to the entry. Checking the peep hole she spotted a Phantom of the Opera swaying slightly and gazing at the ceiling. The person was slight and shorter than Andy, so she opened the door.  
“Yes? May I help you?”  
Blue, icy, slightly bloodshot eyes locked on Andy and a youthful voice demanded, “Why did you leave my mom?”  
Andy took a step back from the Phantom in surprise. Then, gaining her equilibrium, she took another step back and to the side, opening the door wide for her unexpected visitor, and welcomed the girl into her home. “Hey, Caroline. Come on in.”

 

Caroline Priestly entered, weaving a bit as she walked.   
Andy closed the door then led Caroline into her home, depositing her on the couch. “Can I get you something to drink? Coffee, perhaps?” she stressed.  
“Nah, I’m good.” Caroline sat back into the couch and pulled her phantom mask off. “How’d you know it was me?”  
“Don’t know, actually. I just did.”  
“Mom and dad are the only ones who can tell us apart.” She squinted her eyes, scrutinizing Andy. “You’re different.” she announced.  
“Yes, I always thought so.” Andy lightly accepted the pronouncement. “And you’re drunk.”  
“Phhhht, not really”  
“Yes. I’m sorry but, you are really drunk.” Andy tried to control the bile that was trying to climb out her throat. The situation was surreal, absurd, and downright dangerous. After all, what do you do with a drunken dragon’s daughter, or a dragon’s drunken daughter. Either way, Andy knew she was in some way royally screwed.  
She knew she needed to tread lightly. She had to take care of Caroline. She had to get Caroline home. She had to get Caroline sober. And, she had to crawl far under a rock. Delivering a drunken, or even barely tipsy Caroline back into the hands of Miranda Priestly was sure to cost Andy her own life.   
Another option was to keep Caroline at her place until the girl was stone cold sober, which would be the next morning, which would lead to murder. Or she could kick Caroline out and send her packing, which would kill her with guilt. Andy could not come up with a scenario that would have her coming out alive and in one piece. Damn it.  
“So, Caroline, where were you tonight?”  
“I was at a party at Lacey Jamieson’s. She actually lives here in Brooklyn, except in a much better neighborhood.” The spoken fact, although cutting, was really not intended to needle Andy. Caroline was just speaking the facts as she saw them.   
“Were Lacey’s parents at home?”  
“Yeah, of course.”  
“So, would you like to tell me how and where you got the booze?”  
“Not really,” Caroline mumbled.  
“Too bad. Spill it.”  
Caroline could tell that Andy was serious and not about to bend, so she gave it up. “Lacey’s parents were upstairs, in the house, but leaving us pretty much alone. Lacey snuck into the den and took a bottle from the cabinet. She said her dad would never know the difference, that he would just blame her mom for drinking it if he even noticed it gone.”  
“Ok. So, what were you drinking?”  
“Fuzzy Navels!” Caroline exclaimed. Like it was the tastiest, most exotic thing she ever had in her life.  
“Lovely.” Andy muttered, remembering one of her worst ever hangovers was due to peach schnapps. Suddenly, the little buzz in the back of her brain jumped to the forefront and Andy asked worriedly, “Where’s your sister?”  
Caroline rolled her eyes, exaggerated in her inebriation, and answered with a touch of hostility, “She’s at Markie Glass’ house.”  
“You two didn’t go to the same party tonight?” Andy asked with surprise.  
“We’re identical twins, we aren’t conjoined.”  
“Drop the attitude, kid.” Andy bristled. “You came here on your own. This is my home. So, don’t get snippy with me.”  
“Sorry.”  
“OK. So, now that we’re back to the beginning of the evening, why are you here?”  
Caroline pondered the question. She was taking such a long time to answer Andy thought she may have fallen asleep. “Oh, right.” Caroline turned an angry glare on Andy. “You left mom.”  
“Uh, ok. Yeah, I did.”  
“Why? Why did you have to make her so sad?”  
“Caroline, honey, what are you talking about?”   
“You and mom. This isn’t rocket science, Andy.”  
“Pushing it again…” Andy warned.  
“Why did you leave mom?”  
“It was time for me to move on. There was nothing more for me to do for your mom. So, I moved on to another job.”  
“I don’t think that’s it. Mom wouldn’t be so sad if you were just the job.”  
“Caroline,” another niggling feeling in the back Andy’s mind was making itself known. “How did you know where I live? I moved almost two years ago.”  
“I know. But mom updated your information. So I figured if it was that important to mom to keep tabs on you, then it was important. So I memorized your address.”  
“Oh.” Andy wasn’t sure how to process that bit of information. “How did you get here?”  
“I took a cab.”  
“Seriously?”  
“Yeah. Mom gives us enough money to use for emergencies.”  
“Well… not sure this qualifies in her book, but I guess I feel better knowing you’re here with me instead of at Lacey’s drinking. But, you can’t stay here tonight. We have to get you home.”  
“No we don’t. I’m supposed to stay at Lacey’s tonight. Mom doesn’t have to know.”  
“Yeah, she kinda does.”  
“You’re gonna tell.” Caroline pouted in defeat.  
“We’ll tell her something. But come on. You should be home tonight.”  
“But Cassidy won’t be.”  
“Caroline, I’ll feel a lot better if I get you home safe tonight. I don’t want someone to find you missing from Lacey’s and hit the panic button.” She pulled Caroline up from the couch. “You, young lady, are about to find out what grown up responsibility is all about.”  
“Can’t I just get a puppy?” She whined.  
“No,” Andy laughed. “Your mom would so not like that idea.”  
Andy raided her own emergency fund in order to swing for cab fare into the city. She figured she’d catch the subway back, but she wasn’t about to bring Miranda’s daughter on the subway in the middle of the night. She rang up a cab company to order a car while rummaging around in the kitchen. She dug up an empty coffee can and grabbed a couple of garbage bag liners. Finally, grabbing her purse, she led Caroline out to the street. 

 

The ride into Manhattan went quickly. Traffic was heavier leaving the city, carrying the holiday merrymakers back to their normal lives. The cab driver kept glancing nervously in the rear view mirror, keeping an eye on Caroline. She was looking a bit green and moaning uncomfortably.   
They were four blocks from home when Caroline groaned, “Andy, I don’t feel so good.”   
Andy, noting the cabbies worried nature said loud enough for him to hear, “Don’t worry honey, we’ve got ya covered.” She pushed the coffee can, double lined with bags into Caroline’s lap. “Aim for the bottom, not the rim.” she advised.   
Another block and Caroline was heaving the toxins from her body. “Ohhhh, Andy, I think I’m gonna die. You have to take me to the hospital.”  
“Oh, sweetie, you’ll be ok. Once you get it all out of your system, you’ll be fine. It’s definitely better out, than in.” Andy consoled the girl while rubbing soothing circles across her back.  
The cab pulled to the curb and Andy bustled Caroline out of the car. She turned to hand some cash through the window and received yet another shock to her day. A New York City cabbie actually said “thank you”. The driver was so relieved that Andy saved his car from Caroline’s discharge he smiled broadly and wished her blessings. Wishing a note of gratitude to the city street gods, Andy deposited the entire can in a nearby trash bin.   
Caroline was waiting for Andy at the top of the stoop. She was huddled in the glow of the front light that still shone brightly at 2am. Miranda never turned the light out for security reasons. Andy climbed the steps and glanced at Caroline expectantly. “Caroline, where’s your key?”  
“I forgot it, Andy.” Caroline almost sobbed. The poor girl was miserable, cold, tired, and scared. It was a visible struggle for her to hold it together.  
“It’s ok. We’ll just ring the bell.”  
Caroline lost it. “Oh No.” she burst out crying, near hysteria. “Mom is gonna kill me. Oh Andy, I’m so sorry. Can’t we just go back to your house? She’s gonna be so mad.”  
Andy wrapped Caroline up in a tight hug and rocked her. “Shhhh, it’s ok. It won’t be that bad. Your mom is not just going to up and kill you. She’d need time to plan it out. And by then, she’ll be over it.”  
It was a gamble, but it worked. Caroline’s tears turned to laughter.   
Andy kept a supportive arm around her shoulders as she turned to hit the buzzer. She counted off thirty seconds then hit the buzzer again. She made it to 23 when the foyer light came on. Caroline let out a small moan and slipped out of Andy‘s grasp to hide behind her. Then the door opened to reveal a highly irritated Miranda Priestly.   
A fire of ice swept over Andy in a nanosecond. Despite a two year hiatus, Andy’s body remembered how to react. Muscles tightened ready to explode into action should she choose to run. Adrenaline coursed through her body increasing the activity of every system. She thought her heart was going to explode. She felt like she was going to throw up. Maybe she would pass out. And worst of all, she thought if Miranda said so much as “boo”, she was going to mess her pants.   
Andy squinted, as if she were walking into a hurricane as the torrent she was expecting broke forth.  
“What is wrong with you? Do you have any idea what time it is? What are you doing here?” Each word, uttered so quietly in controlled fury, felt like the blow of a hammer pounding the nails through Andy’s hands into the cross.  
Andy unconsciously gripped Caroline’s hand tighter, holding onto the only olive branch she had at her disposal. Caroline’s small hand squeezing back was all the courage she needed to face this giant.   
In the moment it took for Miranda to verbally undress her, Andy had completed a mental checklist of her own: 1) They obviously got Miranda out of bed. 2) There was, thank god, no obvious evidence that Miranda had been recently actively sharing that bed. 3) Miranda had, as always, scrubbed her “Runway” face off before sleeping. 4) Miranda was more beautiful than ever. 5) Oh, fuck.  
Andy pulled and Caroline stepped out from the safety zone behind her. Miranda’s eyes locked in on her daughter and a cascade of emotions crashed over her face. She quickly hid everything behind her familiar mask of anger and glared at Andy as she reached for her own daughter’s hand. “What is the meaning of this? Why do you have my daughter?”   
The accusatory undertones only helped to kick Andy’s ire into effect. The fact that Caroline would not release her hand, kept her moored to reason.   
“Hi, Miranda. Caroline was at her friend Lacey’s tonight, and some things took place that made her uncomfortable. Remembering my address nearby, she decided to seek out some aid from someone she trusted.”  
“What?” Miranda visibly swallowed her anger and her motherly concern broke to the forefront. “What happened?”   
“Um, do you think it would be ok if we took this inside?” Andy asked as she stepped closer towards the door and Miranda.  
“What?” Miranda had been effectively knocked emotionally off balance. “Oh, yes. Yes, of course. Come in.” She turned and pulled Caroline inside by the hand, who in turn, dragged Andy in.   
Once in the warmth of the house, Miranda turned back to face Andy, her walls back in place. Now in the role of gracious host, she invited Andy in for a cup of tea.   
Having been chilled on the front step, Andy actually accepted.  
Miranda led the way to the kitchen, followed by Caroline, still dragging Andy by the hand. Caroline held back a bit and whispered, “Andy, what are you gonna tell her?”   
“The truth, or at least how I see the truth.”  
“Please, have a seat”, Miranda directed. Andy complied, sitting at the small breakfast table. “Caroline since this has to do with you; perhaps you can assist me with the tea?”  
Caroline, without ever making eye contact with her mother, shuffled to the cupboard to retrieve the tea cups and accessories. It was an incredibly awkward silence that settled over the kitchen as the water came to a boil and the tea steeped. Finally, with preparations made, they all sat, waiting for someone to hit the start button. Miranda lost patience first and prodded, for her, gently. “Well?”  
“Well,” Andy agreed. “We seem to have a bit of a problem.”  
“Do we?”  
Not about to back down now, Andy forged on. “Apparently, Caroline’s little friend Lacey thought it would be fun to play grown up.” Miranda silently watched, waiting for the story to play out. “After their party and trick or treating, Lacey offered her guests some refreshments, which would all seem quite charming and innocent, if she hadn’t decided to spike their drinks.”  
And then the explosion…. “WHAT?!”  
“Now, Miranda, hold on. Before you go off, just remember, Caroline is ok.”  
“And who do I thank for that?! What in the… how could… where were the chaperones?”  
Andy was momentarily shocked. She had never, in all her time with Miranda, ever witnessed the woman so furious she could not speak straight. She also never heard the woman speak more than 2 decibels over a whisper. It took a soft kick from Caroline to remind Andy where she was and to get on with it.  
“Oh, uh, well… as Caroline told it, they were in the house, but upstairs, allowing the kids to have ‘space to play’”  
“I have a mind to give them space… My god, do you know what could have happened? Of all the… unsupervised… incompetence… We should call the police.”  
“Mom, No!” Caroline finally found her voice. “We can’t get them arrested. They’ll lock up her parents and take Lacey away. Mom, please… don’t”  
Caroline’s outburst shocked Miranda into reality. Her daughter was here, and she was safe. Miranda opened her arms wide, offering the best medicine a mother had.   
Caroline jumped from her seat and threw herself into her mother’s embrace. Caroline cried, Miranda wept softly, and Andy wiped a few tears from her own eyes. All three were sharing in the release of stress and the balm of relief.   
Recovering from the “emotional fit”, as Miranda would call it, they all settled back to drinking their tea. Caroline stayed with her mom, sitting on Miranda’s lap.   
Calmer eyes searched for Andy. When contact was made, Miranda nodded her head and once again, exposing a memory from so long ago, mouthed “thank you” to Andy. Andy smiled and nodded back, allowing her mind to drift back in time.   
Caroline began to nod off. Miranda stood, hoisting the girl up in her arms, and stepped away from the table. Pausing, she glanced at Andy and offered, “Please wait for me. I would still like to speak with you.”  
“Ok, sure.” Andy replied amicably.   
Miranda carried Caroline off to bed, leaving Andy to ponder what more could be said. She accomplished her goal. She returned the prodigal daughter back into her mother’s arms safely and was able to spin the tale so Caroline was a complete innocent victim. There would be no punishment meted out in the Priestly household this night. So, Andy figured her job was done. She should be off across the city, back to her own home and bed. Bed. What an enticing word. She sunk to the table, just to rest her eyes for a moment, only to be shaken by a warm hand.  
“Andrea, wake up.”  
“Hmmm? What?. Oh! Miranda, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…”  
“Yes, yes,” Miranda waved her protestations away. “Tell, me, Andrea. What really happened tonight?”  
“Nothing, I mean, nothing more than I told you.”  
“I would like to believe you, but since my daughter gets very chatty when she is half asleep, I know there was more.”  
“Really, there wasn’t, Miranda. Caroline showed up at my door, told me what happened, and I brought her home. Really, that’s all.”  
“So my daughter did not actually plead for you to return to my side? She did not beg for you to make me ‘happy’?”  
Andy began to turn red. She was way behind the eight ball. She had no idea exactly what Caroline might have said and she certainly didn’t know what she should say. “Um, well…”  
“Did you answer her question at least?”  
“What was that?”  
“Did you explain to her why you left?”  
“Um, yes?”  
“And what exactly did you say to her?”  
Andy was tired, confused, and scared. She knew what Miranda was asking, but she didn’t know why. She had no filter for her brain when she was this tired and it was getting very difficult to follow any conversation, never mind trying to navigate these waters.  
“I, uh, I told her there wasn’t anything more I could do for you, so I had to leave.” Andy offered weakly.  
“Is that what you believe?” Miranda queried, almost surprised by Andy’s response. “Do you really believe there was nothing for you to do?” As if uninterested in the conversation, Miranda stood and began clearing away the debris from the table.  
“Well, yeah.” Andy came back, getting hot under her collar. “You didn’t need me. That was the one thing I learned through all that time with you. You don’t need anyone. I sure didn’t matter. I was just a go-fer. A well trained dog could have done the job. Well, except answering the phones. But really, you did not need me. You had Emily, and Nigel. So, yes, I left. The job was not what I wanted.”  
“And what was it, exactly, that you wanted?”   
Miranda’s voice was a purr. Andy was blinking fast. She was in deep, deep water and she had lost her life vest. There was something that Miranda knew. Something she was hiding. Andy couldn’t ferret it out. She didn’t know which way to take the next step. And that voice, that voice that could just reach into her heart and crush her. She couldn’t resist. The question was there. She would never see Miranda again after tonight, so why the hell not?   
Andy stood to face off with the dragon.  
Miranda was closer than she expected and they were practically standing nose to nose. Miranda’s eyes widened with interest, or curiosity.  
Without thought, Andy reached up and grabbed the lapels of Miranda’s robe so she wouldn’t escape. With the last bit of air in her chest, the word exploded from Andy, consequences be damned.   
“You!”

Miranda was the first to move. Her lips crushed against Andy’s. It was in no way a romantic, tender, loving embrace, but rather a demanding, harsh, desperate exchange.   
As Andy’s hip slammed into the counter, she realized exactly how much strength was hidden in this woman who had just hauled a 98 pound twelve year old up two flights of stairs. Andy squeaked into Miranda’s mouth when she felt herself lifted off the ground, turned in the air and slammed onto the kitchen table.   
“Mmpf”, she moaned from the shock.   
Miranda pushed her back, climbing onto the table over her, their lips never separating. Andy’s knuckles were white with the iron grip she had on Miranda’s robe, pulling her close.   
Miranda pulled back from the kiss with Andy’s lower lip caught in her teeth. Tugging to cause just enough pain, Miranda bit down until Andy squeaked again. Releasing her mouth, Miranda pushed back to glare into Andy’s eyes. “Just for the record,” she growled, “this is me needing you.”  
Andy was not given a chance to respond since Miranda’s tongue was now performing a thorough inspection of her mouth. Andy soon lost the ability to speak coherently when Miranda’s hands yanked her shirt up and latched onto her lace encased breasts.  
“Mmmnn… oh… oh…”  
Andy’s legs clamped around Miranda’s waist, locking Miranda against her crotch. Her torso arched off the table, pressing into Miranda’s. She could not get close enough. “Please….” Andy begged.  
Miranda pulled back, took pity on Andy’s position and crawled off the table. Grasping Andy’s hand in an unforgiving grip, she pulled Andy up and off the table and headed for the stairs.  
Miranda pushed Andy onto the bed. Before Andy had even bounced up, Miranda’s robe was on the floor.  
Andy’s eyes almost bugged out of her head from the sight. Miranda Priestly was standing in front of her in nothing but her birthday suit. The woman was inordinately blessed. Uncommonly stunning dressed in couture, Miranda was exquisitely mind blowing in the buff.  
Andy was dumbfounded with the sight of Miranda sans clothing. Her perusal did not make it past Miranda’s breasts. Andy sat agape, her mouth working to form words, but failing every attempt.  
Miranda smirked with satisfaction at the scene before her. She stepped forward and, this time, gently pushed Andy back onto the bed, finding no resistance.   
Miranda slowly and gently unbuttoned Andy’s blouse. When completed, she pushed the material off Andy’s shoulders, exposing the black lace she had earlier groped. Tracing her finger down Andy’s abdomen, Miranda turned her attention to removing Andy’s slacks. Two buttons and a zipper, then a steady pressure dragging the autumn weight wool down the intoxicating length of sculpted flesh.  
Andy’s eyes were at half-mast. Her chest was heaving with her effort to breath. Every brush of Miranda’s hand against her skin caused her to jump and squirm.  
Miranda stepped into Andy’s space, deliberately pushing the girl’s legs apart with her own knees. Miranda knelt on the bed, effectively guiding Andy’s legs up to once again wrap around her hips. Leaning forward, she forced Andy’s legs even wider as she leaned in to again capture Andy’s lips in a full, soul scorching kiss.  
Miranda dragged her fingertips along Andy’s arms, leaving a trail of goose bumps behind, over milk white shoulders and settling on soft, pliable breasts. Thumbs brushed over nipples and Andy’s body surged up, almost dumping Miranda to the floor.  
“Ahhh…god, Miranda, please, don’t… don’t stop” Andy wailed.  
Miranda left a trail of kisses across Andy’s face to her right ear to whisper against the shell, “My darling, we are only just beginning.” Miranda continued her oral exploration of Andy’s body. Lips, tongue, and occasionally teeth roamed over Andy’s heated body, branding her body, heart, and soul. Miranda’s mouth latched onto Andy’s left breast, sucking at the pebbled nipple, making it swell uncomfortably.  
Miranda continued her trek south, leaving tiny marks across Andy’s abdomen. As she nipped across the point of Andy’s hip, a sob burst from her lover’s throat. Concerned, Miranda returned to Andy, wiping a tear from her cheek. “Andrea, darling, what is it?” Miranda whispered.  
Andy shook her head, unable to speak. Miranda waited patiently. Finally, Andy was able to collect herself enough to offer an explanation. “I never dared believe… Miranda I’ve dreamed of this for so long. Please, don’t…”  
“What Andrea. Don’t what?”  
“Please don’t hold back”  
Miranda could not stop the feral smile that crossed her face. She took Andy in a fierce kiss, the energy from earlier returning with venom. Miranda ran her right hand down Andy’s side, leaving track lines from her nails. She scratched down Andy’s thigh, as far as she could reach, wrapped her fingers around Andy’s knee, and yanked her leg higher around her waist.   
Andy was completely open to Miranda when Miranda’s hand returned to cup her center. Miranda pressed her fingers teasingly against Andy.   
Andy’s head pressed back into the mattress as her hips canted forward, seeking more. Miranda complied. Fingers slipping through sopping folds, Miranda pushed forward, for the first time entering the unbearable heat.   
They quickly found a rhythm that was briefly interrupted as Andy’s hands found and began to massage Miranda’s breasts. Mouths locked together, they swallowed each other’s moans as their rhythm became more demanding, pushing each other to climax.  
Andy came with a scream, unintentionally clenching her hands tightly while still palming Miranda.   
The fingers digging into her sensitive flesh pushed Miranda over the edge and she screamed her release into Andy’s ear as she collapsed onto Andy’s body.   
Andy wheezed as she tried to catch her breath.   
Miranda barely had the strength to roll off to the side, an arm and leg draped heavily across Andy.  
Andy began to hum with contentment as she recovered rather quickly. More quickly than Miranda expected, Andy shifted, pushing Miranda onto her back.   
“Hmmm” Miranda moaned, her body still in a state of bliss.  
Andy lurched and was hovering over Miranda’s prone body.  
Miranda raised a hand to trace Andy’s face just before Andy shifted again, her body moving down Miranda’s. Miranda’s eyes flew open wide in surprise when Andy pushed at her legs and planted her face at their apex.  
Andy proceeded with an open mouthed, tongue probing kiss to Miranda’s nether lips, ripping a shriek from Miranda.  
“Oh DEAR GOD!”   
Miranda’s orgasm followed closely, prolonged by Andy’s ministrations.   
Just as Miranda began to settle from the intense wave, Andy slipped two long fingers into Miranda, curled them, and threw her into another body wracking spasm.  
Andy kissed her way up Miranda’s body, pausing to lavish attention to her two favorite enticing accessories. Leaving her cherished novelties, Andy completed her journey and snuggled in next to Miranda, dragging a blanket over their cooling bodies. Miranda repositioned, curling into Andy, entwining their legs and wrapping her arm tightly around her waist.   
“Mmmm”, Andy hummed. “I would never have taken you for a snuggler.”  
“I never used to be.” Miranda stated in a matter of fact tone. After a few moments of silence Miranda spoke into the darkness. “You will not leave me again, Andrea.”  
“I promise.”

The morning sun lit up the bedroom. Andy sighed in her sleep, turning to snuggle tightly into the warmth that enveloped her.   
Miranda was snoring softly, caught in the deepest, most peaceful sleep she’d had in years.  
Caroline crept into the room with a delighted grin spreading across her face. With her cell phone she captured the image of unexpected love and attached it to a text to Cassidy: “You will not believe what happened last night.”


End file.
